


I do make a sound when I fall down, obviously

by Anonymous



Series: You're speaking my language [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some Sexy Time, ok a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This picks up whereHoldin’ back my heart and soulleft off.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: You're speaking my language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759063
Comments: 59
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It was as if no time at all had passed.

Well, once Noah had showered off all evidence of travel, passing the literal sniff test and scrutinizing eye of Dan, finally finding themselves curled up together on Dan’s comfy grey lounger, that is.

They’d barely even kissed, with Dan’s anxiety of contagion taking priority. 

But now, one squeaky clean, and the other always impeccable, their lips found each other. There was no rush. No deadline. No personal drama to attend to, weddings to cancel, or even return tickets booked. Long, languid kisses, and soft caresses of exposed skin, drew them away from the outside world, and in towards each other. 

The mounting tension, however, was making Noah a little nervous. The  _ newness  _ of it all, the  _ masculinity _ of Daniel Levy. It was intoxicating and daunting. 

Dan started mouthing down Noah’s neck, causing Noah to gasp.

“ _Dan...I don’t know what I’m doing...I_ …”

Dan cut him off with a kiss, and a nibble on Noah’s lower lip. “Oh, _I do_. Relax”


	2. Chapter 2

A pink flush spread down Noah’s naked torso, as a  _ very _ naked Daniel J. Levy crawled across the bed towards him. His eyes raked across Noah’s body approvingly, and he purred his appreciation for Noah’s personal trainer offering home workouts during lockdown. 

Dan braced Noah’s hips, pinning him to the bed, and began planting kisses up his thighs, at the base of his cock, on his toned belly, causing Noah’s back to arch with desire. Six months of desire, to be precise. 

With one hand firmly holding Noah at the root, Dan flattened his tongue and licked a long strip up the underside of his cock, pausing near the top, putting pressure on the frenulum as he stroked Noah lightly. Noah couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed by the loud groan that escaped his mouth, as Dan’s mouth enveloped him completely, settling into alternating patterns of licks, strokes, and hollowed cheeks sucking hard. 

Noah  _ really _ didn’t want to compare, but  _ god _ \-  _ this  _ was a blow job. He knew he was  _ big _ and had assumed that was the reason previous partners had struggled to get him off, but now...Dan had taken as much of Noah as he could, was working him like magic, and when his mouth wasn’t full, he was taking Noah apart with a litany of filth and adoration for Noah’s  _ magnificent _ cock.

Breathing became difficult, moans and gasps increased in volume, as Dan brought Noah closer and closer to the edge, finally tipping him over. Noah’s world went white and mute - though distantly, he could hear himself crying out Dan’s name over and over and over. Slowly, life came back into focus, with Dan lying next to him on the bed, fingertips dancing across Noah’s skin, causing goosebumps to ripple in their wake. 

“ _There he is_ ,” Dan murmured, lips twisted in a smirk. 

Noah pulled Dan in for a kiss, tasting himself on Dan’s tongue. 

“You know, I never pictured you’d be a screamer,” Dan whispered against Noah’s lips. “ _We’re going to have a lot of fun with that._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

A sliver of sun broke through where the curtains didn’t quite meet, waking Noah up. For a moment, he was disoriented, until the shuffle of the warm body behind him, lazy lips at the base of his hairline. and an arm pulling him closer, reminded him of where he was.  _ Right _ . And he drifted off again.

An hour later, Noah awoke with a start. He’d had a bad dream - a wedding gone wrong, vows of acrimony and sarcasm, and a cake laced with arsenic. Clearly a hyperbolic manifestation of what could have been, had fate not intervened. Sweaty and uncomfortable, he pulled away from Dan. 

“Hey,” came a muffled voice under the covers, “what’s going on?”

“Jus’ a bad dream, Dan. I’m ok,” Noah reassured him. “I’m going to hop in the shower and shake it off.” A small nod of a mussed pompadour, and a hum of acknowledgement, barely audible, and Noah was padding barefoot to the bathroom. 

The hot water soothed Noah. He let it beat down his face, easing the tension in his jaw and neck, and he counted off some deep breaths, letting the steam clear his lungs. He was so lost in his near meditative state, that he didn’t hear the shower door slide open, and Dan’s hand on his hip startled him back to awareness.

“Jesus, Daniel! You scared me!” 

Dan’s sleepy grin was irresistible, however, and Noah stepped closer, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

“ _Mmmmm!_ I _love_ when you call me Daniel, Noah.”

“Oh, really, Daniel? What else do you love?” One of those perfect eyebrows quirked as Dan composed his reply.

“ _Mmm_ ….the acoustics in this shower, for starters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the fuck this is going. SOS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya think we were done in the shower? So did I. We were wrong.
> 
> Proposed alternate title of this work: Rambling Smut I Write Whilst I Drink My Morning Coffee

Dan’s assessment was correct, the acoustics were amazing. The sound of Dan’s slick grip on Noah’s cock, and the moans he was pulling from Noah, bouncing off the ceramic tile were remarkable. Dan’s free hand grabbed a handful of Noah’s ass, tugging him closer. His fingertips tracked slowly down the crack. “Is this okay?” Dan murmured into Noah’s lips. Noah tipped his head forward, bracing it against Dan’s shoulder and nodded.

While one hand gently stroked Noah’s cock, the other spread his ass cheek slightly, creating just enough space for Dan to press the pads of two of his fingers to Noah’s hole. At first contact, Noah jerked his head back with a gasp, before falling forward again. “Daniel…. _ more _ ,  _ pleeeeease.” _ Dan rubbed Noah’s sensitive rim as he continued to stroke him under the warm water. He could tell Noah was close - his legs were shaking, his breaths were coming in short pants, not to mention the glorious rising crescendo of his cries. When he felt Noah’s body begin to stiffen, he moved his fingers from Noah’s ass to just behind his balls, and applied just enough pressure to push Noah’s orgasm into overdrive. He convulsed, coming over Dan’s fist, in seemingly unending waves of pleasure. 

When it finally did end, he looked up at Dan with glassy eyes, unable to speak. He stepped underneath the rainfall showerhead, ran his fingers through his hair, and gave his head a shake to clear the fog. When he stepped forward, he gripped Dan’s hips, rotated them so Dan was under the showerhead, and dropped to his knees. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, we're still in the shower.   
> Well, we are gonna be pruny anyway, may as well make the best of it.

Noah had imagined this so many times over the last six months. Hell, he and Dan had spent a few evenings discussing technique and practicing on bananas over FaceTime, laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt. Noah hadn’t been able to look at a banana the same since. He thought he knew what he would do when he was finally able to get his mouth on Dan, but now he felt a little paralyzed. Perhaps it was the craziness of being in a beautiful house, with the most beautiful man, water streaming down his body in rivulets, his dark eyes watching Noah’s every move. Or perhaps it was just that Noah was a little bit in awe, that he finally got to have this. After years of on-set kisses and flirtations, feeling Dan’s hardened length against while filming, but being unable to do anything about it. And now, here he was, one hand tentatively wrapped around Dan’s velvet cock, while the other stroked along the outside of Dan’s leg.

Dan reached down, and cupped Noah’s chin, tilting it up. “Hey,” he said softly. “Is everything ok?” Noah turned and pressed a kiss to Dan’s palm. “Mmmhmm.”

Noah maintained eye contact with Dan as he slowly started to stroke him. Dan’s hand moved from Noah’s cheek to the back of his head. Noah felt Dan’s fingers run through his curls as he moaned above him. Maintaining a nice, slow, rhythm with his hand, Noah opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue, keeping it flat. Dan had told him how sensitive he was on the underside of his cock - he’d shown Noah over FaceTime how he could get himself off just by lightly stroking the base of his erection and gently rubbing  _ there _ and the sounds he had made when he came had made Noah hungry to be the one responsible. 

First contact of Dan’s cock against his tongue was a moment Noah wanted to catalogue and never forget. He moaned as he dragged Dan’s cock against his tongue, relishing the slightly salty taste. Clearly, Dan had either provided a thorough tutorial, and Noah was a quick study, because based on the tremors in Dan’s thighs, this wasn’t going to take long. Noah slowed his hand, and pulled back. He had a few more firsts to cross off before he wanted this to be over.

Inhaling deeply, he took Dan into his mouth as far as he could. When his cock hit the back of Noah’s throat, he heard Dan gasp. Noah smiled, as best he could with his mouth full. He bobbed experimentally a few times, and satisfied that he was thoroughly wrecking Dan, he returned to the tried and true. Gentle strokes, and a consistent drag across the underside of Dan’s cock, and the thigh tremors returned immediately. 

“ _Noah...so close. Oh god. Fuck_.” Dan’s hips thrust forward involuntarily. 

Noah kept up the pace, until he knew Dan was at the point of no return. He pulled back slightly, angling Dan’s cock towards his face, and closed his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy interlude.

It’s been about a week. And though, in principle, Noah isn’t complaining about barely having left the house, spending most of the tangled together with Dan, he did just spend nearly six entire months inside back in Toronto, and he’s itching for a change of scenery. Fortunately, Dan had a bit of work he really needed to get done so Noah headed out on his own for a few hours. 

He doesn’t really have anywhere he wants to go. Just wants to process people and places and faces. He found a plaza with a few shops that look interesting, and some green space for people watching that will do just fine.

The morning slipped away with the distraction of poking through stores, finding a couple gifts for his folks, and a fuzzy pair of socks for Dan. He grabbed a tea, found a bench, and plunked himself down to watch the world go by. All these images, floating past. Groups of women pushing baby strollers, couples of all sorts paired off, an elderly couple sharing an ice-cream cone, and it’s all makes Noah a little sad. He knows what he needs. Tossing his paper cup in the recycling bin, he heads back to the house.

Dan isn’t there. He knew he wouldn’t be. So Noah pulled out a soft blanket, and hauled Redmond up on the couch for a snuggle.

//

The sound of the keys in the door doesn’t wake Noah, but it certainly causes Redmond to jump up and bound to the front door, which in turn jostles Noah from his nap.

He’s several steps behind Redmond, though no less happy to see Dan.

“Hi, Red!” Redmond responded to Dan’s enthusiastic greeting with tail wags and a couple of spins.

Dan’s voice softened. “Hi, Noah.”

Noah looked up at Dan, a little shyly through his lashes. “Hi, Daniel.”

Those strong arms pulled Noah close, winding their way around his neck, as Noah wrapped his own arms right around Dan’s waist. Noah pressed a quick kiss to Dan’s neck - a habit he had formed while playing Patrick that he never dropped when out of character - and tucked his face into Dan’s neck, inhaling deeply. Dan turned his head to kiss Noah’s forehead. “Is something wrong?” 

Noah shook his head. He didn’t have the right words yet, but  _ no, absolutely nothing is wrong _ was a good start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus second post today!
> 
> My brain is being an asshole and refuses to concentrate on 'real' work, so here we are.

Noah returned to the couch with Redmond while Dan did what he needed to do before he could settle in for the rest of the evening. Noah and Redmond waited patiently, feet and paws tucked under the soft blanket. 

It was worth the wait. Dan appeared in the living room wearing a comfy pair of sweats, and an oversized sweatshirt. He’d washed his face and brushed some of the product out of his hair, letting it fall where it pleased. In his hands were two whiskey glasses. He handed one to Noah, and sat down on the couch next to Redmond, his free hand running through his soft fur. 

“So how was your day?” he asked Noah.

Noah stared into his whiskey. He chewed on his bottom lip. He took a deep breath as if he was going to say something and then stopped. He saw Dan’s hand slowly pull back from Redmond’s fur, and  _ oh shit no no no _ , Noah reached out quickly grabbing his hand, and squeezing tight, and finding the courage to look up and see Dan’s worried expression. “Um, sorry, just collecting my thoughts, Dan.”

Dan’s frown softened only slightly. “ _Okaaaay…_.”

“Yeah. I guess this doesn’t come naturally...but _um_ , I saw all these people today. Happy, smiling, holding hands, sharing ice-cream, laughing, _in love_...and I just. I want that, Dan. _Um_. With _you_.”

Dan took Noah’s whiskey glass, and placed both of them on the coffee table. He shooed Redmond off the couch and scooted over until he was right beside Noah. “Noah, you have it.”

Noah looked down at his hands. “No, Daniel, I don’t think you understand. I’ve never felt as safe as when I’m with you. I know this is still so new, but is it really? I’m in love with you, Dan. I love you.” 

A pause. A _long_ pause. 

“Noah, no.” 

Something inside Noah just broke. “ _What_?”

“No! No. _Sorry_. I’m not good at this. I can write it, but god, I can’t live it so easily. I mean. No, it’s not new. We’ve been cultivating intimacy and trust for years, even if we didn’t know this is where it would end up. I’ve _always_ loved you, I’m _in love with you_ , too, Noah.”

There was no point in trying to stop the tears from falling down Noah’s cheeks. He wasn’t one for allowing himself the grace of any emotion, so they were probably long overdue. He tugged Dan closer, their lips crushing together in a bruising and salty kiss. Dan kissed Noah’s eyelids, and gently swiped tears off Noah’s cheeks with his thumbs. This tenderness just lit a fire in Noah and he laid back on the couch, pulling Dan on top of him, arranging Dan between his legs. 

His left hand gripped Dan’s soft hair, he interlaced the fingers of his right hand with Dan’s. Their mouths found each other, as Dan began to rock his pelvis against Noah, grinding lightly, eliciting those delicious sounds from Noah once again. 

Noah threw his head back, giving Dan space to pepper kisses up from his collarbone to behind his ear. Dan paused for a moment, his hot breath causing Noah to shiver as he whispered “ _I love you, Noah Reid_.”

Noah felt Dan grind against him a little harder, a little more obviously in search of release. For a moment, he considered suggesting they move to the bedroom, maybe shed a few layers, but _hey that’s what laundry machines and showers are for, right_? 

Maybe it only took minutes, maybe it was hours. What is the relevance of time when you’ve just confessed your love? But soon Noah was coming, crying out Dan’s name, chanting _I love you_ _I love you I love you_ like a prayer. Dan followed quickly, his declarations falling between gasps as Noah held him through the aftershocks. He collapsed on Noah. It took a few moments to catch his breath and then Dan couldn’t resist.

“So what’s next, Noah? Ice cream?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE WIP THAT NEVER ENDS  
> YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS  
> SOME ID'JIT STARTED WRITING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS  
> AND THEY'LL CONTINUE WRITING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE   
> THIS IS THE WIP THAT NEVER ENDS  
> YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS...
> 
> Kidding. I think the next one is the end. But I've thought that before.

“Noah, are you sure?” 

Noah cupped Dan’s face with his hands, pressing a chaste and sweet kiss to his lips. “Yes, Dan. I’m sure.”

Dan’s lips twisted to the side in the kind of smile that Noah knew meant he was happy. “Ok. Tonight?”

Noah let go of Dan’s face, in favour of grasping his hands. One more kiss. “Mmmhmmm.”

///

They had been on  _ quite _ the journey together, with Dan playing the role of tutor and Noah the eager, over-achieving, pupil. There was no shortage of positive feedback - Dan relished the  _ unreal _ sounds he could draw from Noah, and just the  _ thought _ of Dan’s face as Noah drove into him was enough to make Noah shiver and his cock to twitch. They’d tried a lot of things, with a lot of success, but Dan had been hesitant to suggest that he and Noah switch roles when it came to penetrative sex. Noah appreciated the care and caution with which Dan approached sex, but seriously. He’d had Dan’s fingers in his ass a number of times, and he wanted more. 

Which is how, they found themselves naked on ~~Dan’s~~ their bed, Noah propped up on the pillows, with a soft towel underneath him. Dan knelt between Noah’s knees, softly caressing the inside of his thighs. “Are you ready?” he asked softly. Noah nodded. “Mmmk. We can stop anytime, or do something else. I promise I won’t be upset, ok?” Noah nodded a little more emphatically. “I know, Dan. Now, can we please get on with it?”

Dan huffed a laugh as he reached over to grab the lube off the bedside table. Noah shifted his hips, feeling fidgety and impatient. 

Lube in hand, Dan returned to between Noah’s legs. His hands ran up Noah’s calves and thighs, soothingly. He kissed each knee reverently. Noah stilled. 

Dan took his time getting Noah ready. He lavished attention on every inch of skin he could reach with his lips while he slowly fingered Noah, pressing inside, finding the angles and spots that made Noah squirm. Noah’s moans, gasps, and cries were increasing in volume, and he was growing impatient, pawing at Dan, trying to pull him closer. 

“Ok, ok!” Dan huffed. He capped the lube and rose to his knees. He tucked his arms under Noah’s knees, bringing his heels over his shoulders, and Noah’s ass on his thighs. He kissed each of Noah’s calves. One last check. “Ready?” Noah used that delicious six-pack he had built in lockdown to launch himself forward, crushing his lips against Dan’s. “ _So ready,_ ” he whispered.

Dan slipped the condom on, adding an excess of lube, and lined himself up with Noah. Slowly, centimetres at a time, he pushed forward, applying gentle pressure when he met resistance until it gave, and watching Noah’s face for any sign of discomfort. There was none. Just that brilliant smile that warmed Dan from the inside out. _Forward, forward, forward_ , until he was fully seated in Noah. Dan paused. “How’s it feel?” he murmured, turning to kiss Noah’s heel. 

Noah shifted a bit, left to right, testing out this new sensation. “Mmm. S’good. _So good_. You can move now.”

Dan bit his lower lip in concentration as he slowly pulled out just a fraction before pushing back in. He repeated this a few times, keeping his movements small. He felt Noah’s heels pull forward, increasing the depth of his thrust  _ in _ , and took this as encouragement to pull out a little further. Driving back in a little harder elicited a gasp from Noah, and a low moan. “ _Harder, Dan. Please_?”

Still holding back, Dan started thrusting at a harder and faster pace, and Noah couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and wrap his hand around his own cock, lightly stroking himself. It was becoming difficult for Dan to keep an eye on Noah, the pleasure of the tightness and heat were overwhelming and he couldn’t help but throw his head back and close his eyes. Noah’s cries were enough to let him know that this was going  _ exceedingly _ well.

He could tell Noah was close, so he picked up the pace, sinking in as hard and deep as he could. Dan forced himself to keep his eyes open because there was just no way he wasn’t going to witness Noah coming with a cock in his ass for the first time. Predictably, Noah’s grunts and wails grew louder and louder and louder and then... _ silence _ . Noah’s entire body seized, his hands clenching in the sheets, his toes curled and cramped, but not a sound was made. Noah’s mouth was agape, and his eyes glassy, but so, so fond as he watched Dan come, his hips stuttering against Noah’s ass, but still Noah was quiet. 

Dan carefully drew back, gently lowering Noah’s legs to the bed, then removing the condom and wrapping it in a kleenex. He collapsed next to Noah. They lay there for a moment catching their breath. Noah was the first to break the silence that had lain heavy since his earth-shattering orgasm just a few minutes prior, and even then it was barely above a whisper. 

“ _ Holy fuck, Daniel. _ ”


	9. Chapter 9

Five months and thirteen days after his arrival in Los Angeles, Noah had a flight booked back to Toronto. Something about rules and a six-month threshold and crossing the international border or something. These sort of things he didn’t really pay attention to, but bless his parents for always having his back. 

Five months and twelve days after his arrival in Los Angeles, then, Noah found himself lying naked under the covers, facing Dan, their knees knocking together lightly. His hand carded through Dan’s locks, his touch making Dan close his eyes and hum happily. Noah reviewed his itinerary - a whirlwind trip back home to see his parents, his sister, a bit of press related to his sophomore album, and some meetings to firm up details of his newly rescheduled tour. He noticed Dan become increasingly more restless as he spoke. He reached out, taking Dan’s hands in his own, stilling their movements. “Daniel, what’s up?”

Dan tried tugging his hands back, and Noah resisted. “Noah, just...let me…” Dan got one hand free, and reached behind him to open the bedside table drawer, pulling out a small wooden box. Placing it in Noah’s hand, he pressed a kiss to the other hand, now gripping Dan tightly. 

Noah’s breath hitched. “ _Daniel_ , what’s this?”

Dan could barely speak above a whisper. “ _Just open it._ ”

Noah opened the small box, finding a thick, silver matte ring. He looked at Dan, opened his mouth as if to speak, but not finding the words. He watched as Dan took a deep breath, and began to speak, his voice still quiet.

“It fits either your left or your right ring fingers. It can be whatever you want it to be. I just didn’t want you leaving here without taking a piece of me with you.”

///

The next day, Dan bid Noah a temporary farewell with a long kiss, and a nip to his lower lip, at the security gate. As Noah passed through the first checkpoint, he turned and waved one final time - the sun catching the light of the bold ring sitting proudly on his left hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

Noah twisted the thick silver band on his left hand nervously as he waited by the luggage carousel for his parents. Flying back to Canada was wrought with anxiety - he hadn’t exactly disappeared off the radar when he went to LA - his parents and close friends knew the broad strokes of what was going on, but he really had some blanks to fill in. He also had a visceral reaction to the airplane wheels touching down, as the last time he had landed at Pearson, it had only been a matter of days before he was relegated to home for an extended period of time due to the global pandemic, and Noah really wasn’t so sure his heart could handle another extended absence from Dan. 

Fortunately, his luggage arrived quickly, and his parents not long after, so the length of time he had to spiral was fairly limited. And of course, the first thing his mother noticed, after commenting on his curls that had grown out, was the ring on his left hand. She didn’t say much, but she squeezed his hands tight, and pressed them to her heart. 

The days flew by mercifully fast, between social catch-ups and meetings with his record company and the band. Noah excitedly filled Dan in over FaceTime on the new tour plans, and the events of each day, after crawling in bed for the night. He could see though, that the distance between them was a drag as Dan’s smile weakened, and Noah wondered if Dan saw the same in him. Just a few more days, and he was on his way home. They could do it. 

///

The night before Noah’s return flight to LA, he settled in bed and called Dan. Dan was dressed in a soft knit sweater and a pair of shorts, his hair a bit wild from a day spent lounging around the house. He looked so soft, and Noah just couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in those arms again. He played with his ring, rotating it around his finger, as he and Dan caught up on their days, and made sure Dan had Noah’s flight information for the next day. There’s a long pause as Dan finished writing everything down. 

“So,  _ uh _ , Dan?” 

Dan raised an eyebrow. _God_ , Noah loved him. 

Noah held up his left hand. “What do you want to do about this?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> For now. 
> 
> Who knows where my brain will go next.

It happens on a sunny Saturday in May, in a gathering of less than 50 people. Not because of any restrictions imposed by a global pandemic, but rather because their lives are often full of large and loud crowds, and the ability to slow the flow and curate a small space of loved ones to witness their union was a priority for Dan and Noah. 

There’s nothing fancy. Dan and Noah both in loose white button up shirts, linen pants and birkenstocks. The short ceremony transitioned immediately into appetizers and champagne with soft music playing in the background. The pair walk around hand in hand all night, refusing to let go of each other. The photos taken by their friends and family capture the toothy grins, heads thrown back in laughter and delight, and the loving gaze as they danced together for the first time as husbands. 

At the end of the evening, Dan wrapped Noah up in his arms as he had countless times before. Noah pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck, and nibbled his ear lobe. “Hey _husband_ ,” he whispered. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
